Twilight Drabbles
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a place I am going to add my Twilight drabbles. They will feature Jacob and Bella plus different characters from the Twilight Universe, mainly the wolf pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a place I am going to add my drabbles. It will feature various characters from the twilight universe. Nikki :)**_

**Lust**

_Jacob/Bella;_

Heat, Bella was hot, burning up. She was drowning in the dark red of lust as Jacob kissed her. She was on top of a mountain, snow under her feet and falling from the sky. She felt nothing but his hot hands as they cradled her waist and then tangled in her hair as she lost herself in him. Everything was Jacob, he was all she could see, he was her sun and the air she breathed.

The kiss ended and Bella was cold, frigid. She watched him run down the mountain, waving to her happily as he went to fight.

_Edward/Bella;_

Cold, Bella was freezing, right through to her bones. She trembled in Edward's embrace as he tried to calm her fears about the impending fight. He leaned in to kiss her, his frigid lips sending her skin into spasms. Her heart froze in her chest as she watched her breath fog in the air, her heart and mind far away as she pined for her sun.

_Jacob/Bella;_

Bella was warm as she lay next to Jacob on his too small bed. His body had lost it's intense heat as it desperately tried to heal itself. Her hand rested over his heart, the strong beat reassuring her that he was still alive, here in her arms. Her sun had imploded but she vowed that he would regain his health and his vitality. She would make sure of it.

_Edward/Bella;_

Bella rubbed her arms, trying to infuse some warmth into her chilled skin as she stood opposite Edward. His cold hand was on her cheek as he gazed at her imploringly with his golden eyes. He tried for the last time to read her mind, but failed as he always did. Their goodbye was made in silence; all their words had long been used up. Bella had been cold for too long, she took Edward's hand away from her cheek and walked away from him for the last time.

_Jacob/Bella;_

Heat, Bella was hot, burning up. She was drowning in the dark red of lust as Jacob made love to her. Bella joyously stepped into the flames.

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

**Part Two-Paul**

_Paul;_

Paul was a loner, an outsider, someone who was renowned for trouble. People steered clear of him and his father. His mother had left long ago after one too many beatings from his dad; she hadn't bothered to take her young son with her. Paul never forget that the woman who was supposed to care and nurture him had been the first to abandon him. It became a pattern in his life in the early years, as one girl after another tried to get to know him, see beneath the harsh exterior and try to change him. It never worked, they all left him in the end.

_Paul and the Pack;_

Then Paul phased and his life changed forever, he was no longer a loner, an outsider, now he was part of a pack, he had brothers. They looked out for each other, covered each other's backs when danger was near. Suddenly he had friends who understood, they were all in this together. For once he wasn't the trouble maker but a protector, pursuing and hunting down the tribe's natural enemies. Paul was working for a noble cause and he was proud to. But pride comes before a fall, and Paul was about to fall hard.

_Paul and Jacob;_

The first thing to upset the balance of his new life was Jacob Black. The chief's son finally phased and all hell broke loose. Suddenly it was all about him and his needs. Paul expressed his concerns to his Alpha, Sam. Why were they letting this young interloper control their lives? He was a drain on their cohesiveness as a pack, all Jacob thought about was Bella this, Bella that. She was the famous leech lover who had been abandoned by their mortal enemy. The stupid girl should be lucky she was still alive. But Jacob was obsessed with her and soon the whole pack was dragged into her sorry mess. Paul hated Jacob.

_Paul and Bella;_

The second thing to turn his life upside down was his first meeting with the girl he nicknamed 'the leech lover.' Bella Swan came seeking Jacob when Sam warned the young boy to stay away from her. They were all gathered at Jacob's house when she came knocking, demanding to see her best friend. Paul was the one who jeered her, spitting out his sarcastic comments and telling her to get lost. He never expected her to slap him. Paul had been with plenty of girls and upset them too, but none of the had dared to lay a hand on him like that. As her hand marked his skin, he glared at her, his whole body shaking as he began to phase.

She had stepped back in alarm when she realised what she had started. Paul was too far gone to stop the change; he phased into his wolf form and made the mistake of looking into the leech lover's eyes. He didn't have time to realise the consequences of this action as Jacob appeared and phased on the fly, attacking him. They both rolled in the dirt, fighting over Bella Swan. It wouldn't be the last fight they had over her.

_Paul and Jacob;_

Jacob knew, they all knew about Paul's imprint on Bella Swan. Nothing was secret within the pack dynamic. They could read each other's minds, knew every thought that passed, no matter how fleeting. The pack became fractured as Jacob and Paul began an intense rivalry to win her over. But neither factored in that the leech who had stolen her heart and then broken it would unexpectedly return.

_Paul and Bella;_

"How could you go back to him?" Paul had yelled at Bella time and again.

Bella had given him her usual excuses, she couldn't live without Edward, he was her life and held her heart. She trotted out the same old lines. "I love you, Paul, but only as a friend." Paul knew she used the same lines on Jacob too.

"Then you are on your own." Paul spat at her, knowing he didn't mean a word of it, the imprint wouldn't let him.

_Paul and Jacob;_

She had torn the pack apart with her selfishness. They had fought for her against an army of newborn vampires, risked their lives on her behalf because of the love two of their pack felt for her. Now one of their brothers was injured. Jacob lay on his bed, his bones crushed all down one side. Bella had come and gone, telling him she loved him but not enough to leave the cold hearted creature that she believed was her future.

Paul watched her go, he knew that very soon her hold on him would be over. Not too far in the future she would become a cold, dead thing. It was her choice and he couldn't change it. The imprinter did whatever their imprintee wanted.

The others had all gone home to lick their wounds but Paul stayed behind, slipping into the Black's house unnoticed and heading to Jacob's room. He opened the door and looked down on his injured pack brother. The girl they both loved had completely crushed his future leader. There was nothing left for them to fight over and for the first time Paul was glad he genuinely hadn't been in love with Bella Swan, unlike Jacob. He knelt down next to the bed and said something that he vowed he would never say.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." He apologised.

Paul didn't know whether Jacob heard him or not, but he was glad he had said it, because after all the heartache there was only one thing left to hold them all together; the pack. They were brothers and that was all that mattered in the end.

_**Fin...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews.**_

**Part Three-Notes**

_Jake, please call me, this is ridiculous. Bella_

Jacob stared at the note that Charlie had dropped off after visiting his dad. So she thought he was being ridiculous, huh? Well if she was still unwilling to at least show some remorse for abandoning him to run off to Italy to save the bloodsucker's ass, then he wasn't interested. He took a pen and scribbled on the back of the note.

"Dad, can you give this to Charlie when you see him later?" He handed Billy the note.

"Jake this is stupid. Just call the girl, you're miserable without her."

Jacob shook his head. "No." He fled to his room, slamming the door, making Billy jump.

_I'm sorry but I just can't. Jake X_

Charlie watched as his daughter read the note from Jacob. Her mouth turned down and she screwed it up, throwing it in the bin. "He is being childish." She seethed.

"Just go and see him, kiddo." Charlie urged her.

"No. He has to come to me." Bella crossed her arms and stared mulishly at the note she had just screwed up in the bin. Seconds later she fished the paper out of the bin and wrote a reply. "Can you pass this to Jacob when you see Billy later?" She passed her father the note.

Charlie sighed as he stuffed it in his pocket.

_Come see me, Jake, please? XX_

Jacob's face softened as he read the latest note, he was sure he could detect a hint of regret in her words and she had put two kisses this time. He was desperate to go see her but his male pride was still holding him back. He took a pen and quickly wrote a reply, passing the well worn paper back to Charlie.

"Could you give this..."

"To Bells, yes, I know." Charlie finished for him. He put the note in his pocket as he exchanged an exasperated glance with Billy.

_I can't come to you, Bells. But you could come here and maybe we could, you know, talk! Jake XXX_

Bella read his words and repeated them aloud to herself. Jacob had called her Bells in the note and left three kisses. She could feel he was on the verge of forgiving her. She let out a sad sigh. She wanted to see him, but Edward was making things extremely difficult. Ever since his return he had become ever more controlling. She was beginning to feel trapped. She glanced at her watch, Edward would be due any minute. She penned a quick reply to Jacob and left it for her dad to find so he could pass it on.

_I want to come, Jake but it's so difficult. I miss my best friend. Can you come here? Bells XXXXX_

Jacob opened the note and a smile lit up his face. "I miss my best friend." He said aloud. He mulled over her suggestion for a moment. He would go and see her right now if he could but he was due on patrol. He cursed Sam in his head before quickly writing a reply. He left the note where his dad could see it so he could pass it on to Charlie.

_I will come soon honey. I have to go on patrol but look out for me at your school in the morning. Love Jake XXXXX_

* * *

Bella sat in the front seat of the Volvo, the hood of her jacket pulled up as she tried to hide her face from Edward. He had been particularly patronising that morning and was driving her crazy. She dug her hand in her pocket and touched the last note that Jacob had sent her. It was like her talisman; she just hoped he really meant what he said. She said the words in her head 'look out for me at your school in the morning.' He had called her honey and ended the note 'love Jake.' She smiled to herself as she got out of the car.

* * *

She saw him as soon as she neared the entrance to the school, he was leaning against his motorbike, looking like the tall, toned, muscle bound sex god that he was. Edward looked pale and insignificant against him. As soon as he caught sight of her he grinned and without saying a word to Edward she ran over to him. Edward couldn't stop her in a crowded car park.

"Hey, Jake." She greeted him with a smile. "Forgive me?"

"Always." He gave her his special smile and passed her a helmet. "Bought you this."

"Thanks." Bella glanced behind her quickly at a disgruntled looking Edward; she then turned back to Jacob and pulled his head down so she could kiss him in full view of everyone. They were breathless when they parted. "Do you think he got the message?"

Jacob gave her his special smile. "We both did." He said happily. He put the helmet on her head and helped her on the back of the bike. "Ready?"

"Ready." She replied as she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his broad back.

Jacob kick started the bike and they took off, leaving a stunned Edward behind.

_**Fin...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Drabbles**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews.**_

**Part Four-Comfort**

He was there in her room; taller and more muscular than she last saw him, his biceps bulged every time he moved and the interplay of his muscles under his tan skin as he paced in front of her fascinated her. Bella made no move to say anything, he had come to her in the middle of the night, it was up to him to explain himself.

Jacob finally stopped pacing and turned to look at her, his face awash with sadness. His expression literally took Bella's breath away and without realising she had done so, she walked over and slipped her arms around his waist. She could hear his sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She murmured in reply, just glad to have her best friend back.

Jacob pulled away and gently disentangled himself from her embrace. He walked over to her bed and perched on the edge of it, one foot bouncing up and down with nervous energy as he looked up at her. "I couldn't leave things as they were, Bells. I hated having to say those things to you."

Bella folded her arms across her chest as the chill seeped through to her bones. She missed his warmth. "Then why did you?"

"I had no choice. My life is such a mess." Jacob hung his head in despair.

Bella studied him for a second before approaching him, she sank one hand in his thick, black hair, running her fingers through the silky strands. "Tell me about it." She urged him.

Jacob caught hold of her arm and turned it upside down, exposing the scar on her wrist. Bella gasped as he ran a warm finger over it, the chill from the bite which had left the scar went away momentarily, but was back when he stopped touching it. "I know, Bells." He said, looking up at her again with his expressive dark eyes.

Bella snatched her arm back. "Know what?"

"I know that is a vampire bite and I know about the Cullen's." He revealed.

Bella staggered back. "How do you know? I don't..." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she tried to keep the gaping hole in her chest from devouring her whole.

Jacob rose to his feet and gathered her up in his arms, hugging her tight to his chest as if it was the last time he would ever get to do so. "Hush, it's okay."

"Is it?" Bella whispered brokenly. "Have I lost you for good now that you know?"

Jacob cradled her close, forcing his own tears to retreat. He didn't know what was going to happen, he had defied Sam by coming here. "You haven't lost me, but it might be hard for me to see you too much."

"Why?" Bella's words were full of despair. "Please don't abandon me, Jake."

"My life is different, Bella. I'm different. I'm not the boy you knew, I'm...I'm..."he choked on the words, unable to say them aloud.

"You're what?"

"I can't tell you." He said in despair, holding her closer.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed him in, she always felt so much better, encased in his arms. The days without him had been tortuous. When she had confronted him that day in the rain and he had told her they couldn't be friends anymore, she had been devastated, more so then when Edward had left her. "I need you." She whispered. "I can't breathe without you here."

Jacob pulled back and cupped her face in the palm of his hands as he gazed at her intently. "I can't breathe without you. It hurts here." He placed a hand over his heart. "When I can't be with you."

Bella took his hand and placed it over her own heart, his fingers could feel it thrumming madly in her chest. "Mine hurts too."

Jacob swallowed nervously as he continued to look into her beautiful, brown eyes. They were glowing with unshed tears as she looked back at him. The one hand he still had on her face gently tipped it upwards as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was only brief, but when he began to pull back he felt her hand slip around the back of his neck, holding him in place as she began to kiss him back. She was tentative at first, exploring his mouth ever so softly. He let her take the lead, worried that if he pressed her too much, she would wake up to what she was doing and pull back. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could.

But Bella didn't pull away, she nestled closer to him, her other arm encircling his neck as she pressed her mouth harder onto his. Jacob breathed deeply through his nose as ran a hand down her back, bending her body close to his, so he could feel all of her against him. His other hand tangled in the back of her hair as he gently parted her lips with his tongue, making her gasp at the contact. She did pull away then, her cheeks flushed as she stared at him for a moment.

"Jake," she said his name breathlessly, her voice an octave lower then normal. It sent pleasant shivers through his body.

"Can I?" He begged her, not able to express everything he wanted to say.

Ever so subtly, Bella nodded her head.

* * *

They lay on Bella's bed in a tangle of limbs as they kissed each other wildly. Jacob ran his hand under Bella's tank top and slowly lifted it up her body, until she raised her arms and he tugged it over her head. She stared up at him, her breath coming in short pants as she watched him gaze at her exposed chest. Whenever she had pictured herself in this scenario she had always imagined she would feel embarrassed, but the way he looked at her, a mixture of love and lust in his eyes, eased her fears. Jacob dropped his head and kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses along her skin until he reached her breasts. Bella's hand sank into his hair as she pressed him closer as he began to kiss along the underside of her breasts, her eyes closing in ecstasy as he chased the cold away.

* * *

Bella lay on her side, her fingers tracing the new tattoo along Jacob's bicep. He smiled at her as she circled the intricate design. "What does it mean?"

Jacob kissed the nape of her neck, his hand sliding down her side, leaving a trail of warmth behind. "It's a symbol of unity. It means I belong to..." his voice was cut off again and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Bells. I can't tell you."

Bella kissed the tattoo and then rolled onto her back; her hair fanned around her like a satin pillow. "Can I guess?"

"You can try." A hopeful light shone in Jacob's eyes as he tried to think of the best way to give her a clue. "Do you remember the stories I told you on First beach?"

Bella smiled at him fondly. She touched his tattoo again with her fingers, rubbing the smooth skin. "Yeah, the scary ones."

"Can you recall what I told you?" Jacob's expression became serious, making Bella's smile slip from her face.

"You told me about the cold ones." She said promptly.

Jacob fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in irritation. "Is that all you remember?"

Bella frowned as she propped herself up on one elbow. She studied him carefully as she tried to think what else he had mentioned. Something about protectors? An image formed in her mind of the wolves she had seen earlier that day; the ones who had inadvertently chased Laurent away, thus saving her life. Her brown eyes opened wide as she stared at him, stunned. "Wolf." She choked out.

Fear blazed in Jacob's eyes as he gazed back at her.

* * *

Bella wrapped her body around his as he sought comfort from her, begging her not to leave him now that he was a monster. She murmured words of love, promising him that she did not see him that way. It was an odd position for her to be in, being the one to offer comfort rather then seeking it. She felt good about herself, as if by offering Jacob this simple act of acceptance she was finally breaking free of the chains of her past. She held him tight as he told her about how scared he had been when he had first phased and how desperate he was to see her, but Sam, his Alpha and leader of the pack, had forbidden him to. But somehow he had managed to circumnavigate that order and came to see her anyway, risking the wrath of his pack on her behalf.

They spoke late into the night, sharing their hopes and fears. It felt good to Bella to unburden herself for the first time in months. As she spoke about the Cullen's, it was Jacob who offered her comfort, holding her against his broad chest, stroking her hair as she sobbed, letting the poison leak out of her system. She felt so calm when it was over.

Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, savouring their few precious hours of peace.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
